


Un pequeño capricho

by HeartWithFire



Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una cortesana nunca puede permitirse distracciones, y menos cuando una es templaría. Sin embargo Fiora no puede evitar sentirse atraída por su aprendiz, Lupo. Parte 4 de Sheena's Choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un pequeño capricho

El trabajo no es algo que nos agrade a todos, puede llegar a ser agotador, poco reconocido e incluso destrozar a una persona por dentro. Por ello muchos intentan ser lo que quieren, pero eso sería posible en un mundo ideal y no en una Roma de principios del siglo XV. Ahí debías de resignarte ha hacer lo que buenamente podías; claro que se podía escalar, pero para ello debías de ser capaz de todo, incluso traicionarte a ti mismo.

Para la cortesana Fiora trabajar significa esperar a que algún cliente viniera a verla para sus servicios. Y por supuesto que no todos los clientes eran hombres apuesto, que supieran como tratar a una mujer. No. Muchos de ellos eran ese tipo de hombres de los que sientes vergüenza ajena y no sabes como alguien puede ser tan desastre en algo tan sencillo como el sexo. Pero era por eso ella y muchas otras cortesanas tenían un trabajo que pudiera darles de comer.

Por suerte, para ella todo cambio con la llegada de Cesar Borgia a su vida, le ofreció todo lo que ella quería con tal de que fuera su espía y una asesina. Era probablemente una de las mejores asesinas que había, además de que con su profesión podía sacar información, porque por alguna extraña razón los clientes se sentían cómodos hablando de sus intimidades con acompañantes. Aunque éstos sabían que ellas no lo contarían a la primera; ya que nadie se esforzaría en salvar a una cortesana y mucho menos en investigar su muerte, así que muchos de estos secretos se quedaban entre ellos. Además con su trabajo coincidía con los Asesinos, los cuales se movían entre ladrones y prostitutas, por lo cual una templaria que se moviera entre ese círculo social legaba a ser muy útil.

Lo que Cavazza no llegaba a entender del todo era ¿Cómo teniendo que trabajar constantemente de cortesana, espía y templaría, había decidido tener un amante? Y éste no era otro que su aprendiz Lupo, un chico un poco más joven que ella al cual entrenaba para que tuviera las mismas técnicas que un asesino, un arma que podría serle muy útil a los templarios. Lupo era atractivo, con esa mirada de niño travieso que hacia que sus ojos verde oliva brillaran aún más, contrastando con su piel morena y cabellos negro; aquella barba de tres días que le hacía parecerse más a un hombre y no al joven de veintiún años que era.

Por supuesto que tenía que madurar en algunos aspectos, pero ella no podía negar lo mucho que le gustaba que alguien fuera tan enérgico y su personalidad tan juvenil. La cortesana no recordaba haber sido tan atendida como lo hacía el merodeador. Desde el principio de su instrucción había flirteado con ella, tampoco es que le molestase demasiado tontear con alguien, hacía que su trabajo fuera mucho más ameno; además de que él aprendía con rapidez por lo cual no suponía una distracción demasiado problemática en su entrenamiento. Y sin saber como al acabo de unos pocos meses acabó compartiendo su lecho con él, algo que no hacía demasiado; ya que después de todo era como llevarse el trabajo a casa.

Debía de admitir que era mucho mejor cuando uno dejaba que otro se encargase del cuerpo del otro, sobretodo si se trataba de alguien tan atractivo y atento como Lupo. Sin embargo en su cabeza había una voz que decía que sería mejor dejar atrás estos encuentros nocturnos en sus aposentos. No era que nadie le prohibiese tener relaciones, pero conocía de sobra lo cruel que era el mundo, y poco a poco sentía que tal vez estaba correspondiendo al joven.

Sentimientos.

Algo que una cortesana jamás de debe de tener, no es práctico para el trabajo por no decir los celos que tendría su pareja. Muchas de las chicas dejaban su trabajo cuando se casaban o simplemente nunca lo hacían y cuando eran mayores se dedicaban a ser las encargadas de conseguir nuevas chicas.

Sabía de sobra que Lupo tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia ella, llegando incluso a decirle que estaba enamorada de ella, respondiéndole ella que no podía saber que es estar enamorado a una edad tan temprana, después de todo él nunca había estado con alguien y sus encuentros eran algo meramente físico. Sorprendentemente a él no le molestó en absoluto, de hecho siguió estando ahí y parecía que no tenía prisa alguna, como si esperase a que un día cayese en sus brazos ¿Y si era así?

Cuando estaba con él no era ni una cortesana ni una espía, la trataba como a una persona, una persona querida y estimada. En su vida le habían hecho sentirse tan bien en todos los sentidos. Debía de admitir que tal vez, solo tal vez, albergará sentimientos recíprocos por su aprendiz. Pero tampoco deseaba pensar demasiado en eso. Por ahora dejaría que él siguiera como en ese momento, compartiendo su cama mientras pasaba su mano por su cintura y besaba su cuello desde atrás, susurrándole.

\- Buenos días, mentore.-

A esto ella se giró para ofrecerle una sonrisa ladina, olvidando esos estúpidos pensamientos para entregarle un beso a Lupo. Fiora no estaba segura como acabaría esto, pero por ahora solo tenía que dejar que su pequeño capricho le diera los buenos días.


End file.
